The Calm Before the Storm
by dcgirl91
Summary: Elisa and Goliath go on patrol together when suddenly a storm appears and forces them to find shelter at an abandon building. Though they are safe from a storm outside another one is brewing up inside. Elisa becomes seriously ill and needs to go to the hospital. With the storm getting worse, will Goliath figure out what to do before it's too late for Elisa?
1. Chapter 1

The Calm before the Storm

" _Beep!…Beep!…Beep_!"

"Argh." Elisa groan loudly as her blissful sleep was distributed by the annoying sound of her alarm clock. She reached over to her nightstand trying to turn off the irritating sound. After a few miss attempts she was able to hit the snooze button. She sighs happily at the quiet sound in her room. Silence the perfect sound to start her day off. After working for two weeks straight trying to close a major case she and Matt finally got the perp. The captain generously gave them a much needed day off. Usually Elisa would catch up on her sleep, watch t.v and eat junk until her stomach hurt but not tonight. Her presence was required tonight at the clock tower. Goliath asked her to join him on patrol on her night off, just the two of them. Of course she said yes. She couldn't help but smile at how nervous Goliath was when asking her. It was a side to him that she hardly ever got sees. Looking at the clock there was still a little bit of time before Matt arrives at her home. They were going to the clock tower together since Matt needed to talk to Broadway about something. What that is Elisa had no idea. Knowing that time is of the essence Elisa got out of bed and stretched trying to wake her up. As she was stretching a sharp pain emulated from her right side.

"Ouch!" Elisa quickly grabs her right side and began to rub it to ease the pain. But as quickly as it came the pain disappears.

"That was weird. Maybe I overstretch myself, oh well." Elisa decided to ignore it since the pain went away. She needed to get ready before Matt arrives. After a quick shower and change Elisa walks to the living room. As she pass the living room window she couldn't help but notices how dark and ominous the sky was.

"Hmm…looks like a storm is coming." She then heard the door knock.

"That must be Matt." Another knock was heard. She walks up and opened the door. Sure enough Matt was standing there holding a Ziploc bag with something inside.

"Come on in Matt. Make yourself at home. I'll put in a pot of coffee."

Matt gladly walked inside, "Thanks Elisa." Matt sat at the table while Elisa made the coffee.

"So Matt what's with the Ziploc bag." She asks while pouring the coffee.

"Well…ummm you see…ummm." Matt was getting nervous so he decided to change the subject.

"Hey look at the clouds outside. It looks like it's going to rain haha." He laughed nervously.

"Yeah... it really does." This was a surprise. Elisa never heard Matt so nervous before. 'I wonder why he is so nervous.' She though. She poured the coffee and walk to the table.

Elisa handed Matt his cup, "Here you go."

"Thanks." Elisa sat down next to him and looked at the bag trying to figure out what's inside. Matt notices how intensely Elisa was looking at the bag. He sighs as he open the bag and took out to what look like a weird shape thing.

"Umm…what is that?" She asks

"It's supposed to be cookies." He said.

"Really? I didn't know you baked." She was surprise to hear Matt baked sweets.

Matt blushed red, "Well not really. You see you know Jenny the girl I told you about. The one I've been seeing." She nodded. "She's sick and I wanted to make her some get well cookies."

"That is so sweet Matt." Elisa couldn't help but be admired at what he was doing. She knew how much Matt cared about Jenny and doing this just proves how strong his love is or her.

He blushed even more, "Yeah well they didn't turn out the why I wanted it. I know that there not good enough to eat. I've never baked before and well this is the end result."

Elisa took the cookie from his hand and looked at it. 'Man this cookie feels hard as a rock.'

She continued to look at the cookie, "It doesn't look that bad. I mean you did a great job on making it look like the shape of a duck. Even I can't do that."

"There suppose to be a heart."

"Oh, well that doesn't matter she wouldn't care. All that matter is how it tastes." Elisa took a bite out of the cookie, key word being trying. 'Man this cookie is really hard to chew on and it taste so weird.' Finally after chewing for about a minute she was able to swallow the piece with a lot help from the coffee.

"That bad right." Matt said not surprise by the look on her face while eating the sweet.

"It has a unique taste to it and it's very chewy." She was being honest but also trying to hurt his feelings.

"And that's why I'm coming with you to clock tower. Since Broadway is the expert when it comes to baking I figure he can help with my cookies."

"Oh thank Christ. These cookies are nasty. I don't want you to poison the poor girl." They both couldn't help but laughed.

"Come on let's get going. You don't want to miss your date with Goliath, now do we?" Matt smirked when he said that knowing why she was going to the tower.

Elisa blushes a bit, "It's not a date."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

She gave him a playful glare, "Let's go lover boy before we get rained on." Matt got up and walk to the door. Elisa followed suit. Just as they were about to leave the apartment the sharp pain on her right side came back a little more painful than the first time. Elisa winced at the pain but thankfully Matt didn't notice since he was in front of her. She shook the pain off and composes herself.

"Elisa you coming?"

"Yeah, coming?" She took a deep breath and walk up to the door. Making sure the doors was lock Elisa and Matt headed to the clock tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Elisa and Matt arrived at the clock tower just before the sunset, according to the clock anyways. The dark clouds blocked out the setting sun so they couldn't tell where the sun was. 'It's a good thing I watched the news before coming here. At least I know what time the sun sets.' Elisa thought though the news didn't say anything about a storm coming but you could never trust the weather. As the clock tick the seconds away they heard the crackling sound. One by one the gargoyles began to break from their stone sleep. A loud roar emerged from each of the statues.

"I'll never get tired of seeing this." Elisa said as she watched her friends awaken. The gargoyles stretch and brushed off the remaining stone chips off.

"Hey guys." Elisa said. The clan turned around and was happy to see Elisa and Matt greeting them. Goliath was especially happy Elisa here tonight.

"Good evening Elisa. Such a welcoming sight it is to see you." Goliath walks up to her and gave her a loving hug. Elisa gladly returns the hug. As they pulled away Goliath notice something about Elisa. She looked a little pale and she was shivering a bit. He was going to ask if she was alright but concluded that it was the weather that was affecting her. So he decided to drop it at least for now. He then turned his attention to Matt.

"It is good to see you too Matt." He said.

"You too Goliath."

"Hey Elisa, hey Matt what brings you here?" Lex asked.

"Well Goliath asked me to join him on patrol tonight." Elisa said.

"Oh is that why yesterday you told us there was no patrol the next evening." Hudson said with a smirk on his face. Goliath blushed when his old mentor said that. Everyone was looking at him with a big smile on their faces. They knew about his special connection with Elisa and how much it grew during their Avalon journey. Not knowing what to say on the matter Goliath changed the subject.

"Um…Matt what bring you here to the clock tower?" He knew why Elisa was here but had no idea Matt was coming.

Matt couldn't help but chuckle a bit on how fast he changed the subject, "Well I'm here because I need Broadways help."

"My help?" Broadway said.

He nodded, "Yup, you see I was hoping you can help me bake some cookies for my girlfriend. She's sick and I wanted to bake her some sweets as a get well present."

"Aww Matt that's so sweet of you to do. Your girlfriend must be very special to you." Angela said.

"Yeah, she's one special lady. Anyways I tried to bake some myself but it didn't go as plan." Matt showed them the bag with the cookies in them.

Brooklyn grabs the bag and took out a cookie, "The cookie has an interesting shape to it."

Lex also took a cookie from the bag, "Yeah it looks like it's a shape of buffalo."

"No way it's a platypus." Brooklyn said.

"You guys are wrong it's obviously a duck." Broadway said.

"Umm…actually there suppose to be hearts." Matt said.

"Oh." The trio said. They didn't know what else to say. They tried to see the heart shape but couldn't.

"Yeah and it doesn't taste as well either. I would recommend not eating them. I mean Elisa did and well…"

"They taste horrible." Elisa bluntly said.

"Yeah they taste horrible." Matt couldn't agree more.

Angela wasn't buying it, "Oh come on Matt how bad could it be." She took a bite and immediately regretted it. She did her best to chew on the cookie with a smile on her face but failed. The guys watched her as she attempts to eat it. Her face said it all. It was bad. Finally after chewing for a while she swallows the piece.

"That bad?" Hudson asked.

"Pretty bad."Angela said.

"Tell me about it. So Broadway would you mind helping me." Matt asked.

Broadway agreed, "Of course Matt no sweat."

"Great, thanks so much Broadway I owe you one."

"Well then why don't you guys help Matt his cookies and Goliath and I head out on patrol?" Elisa said. They agreed and as they were about to go on their separate ways a sharp pain shot up Elisa's stomach.

"Ow!" She yelled as she quickly grabs her lower stomach.

"Elisa, are you alright?" Goliath asked.

"Fine, I'm fine. It was probably something I ate." She said.

Matt gave her a small playful glare, "Haha very funny."

"Thanks." She said with a smirk. Everyone laughed as the clan and Matt went inside leaving Elisa and Goliath alone.

"So you ready to go Big Guy?"

"Elisa are you sure you're alright? We could go another time."

She shook her head, "Don't worry I'm fine really." Elisa gave him a smile for reassurance.

Goliath couldn't resist her smile, "Alright then shall we?" He picked her up and secured her in his arms. Elisa felt the pain again but didn't say anything though she did make a face. Goliath saw this but didn't say anything. He then got onto the ledge and leaped into the air.

As they were gliding around patrolling the city the pain from Elisa's stomach got worse and worse. Elisa tried to ignore it and it work at first. But it didn't last long. 'What's wrong with me? My stomach hurts so much. I think I'm going to puke.' She closed her eyes tightly and took a couple of deep breathes to calm her stomach. It helped a little but not by much. 'I wish this pain could go away soon.' Suddenly huge sharp pain pierced through her lower stomach.

"Ouch!" She yelled.

Goliath saw the pain in her face, "Elisa are you alright?"

"Yeah fine just a stomach ache that's all." Elisa smiled at him though it was a weak one, "Don't worry."

Goliath wasn't convinced but knew how stubborn Elisa was. She wouldn't admit something was wrong, "Alright Elisa." They continued their patrol though Goliath kept his eyes more on Elisa than the city. He can tell that she was in a lot of pain so he eases his gliding so it would smoother for her. Hoping that will help.

Elisa could sense that Goliath change his gliding pattern. She smiled inward seeing how concern he was for her. Just then another shooting pain hit like a ton of bricks.

"Ouch! Ahh!" Elisa never felt pain like this before.

"Elisa what wrong?" Goliath was really concern now.

Elisa couldn't keep her 'I'm fine' act anymore, "It's…it's my stomach."

"Elisa maybe we should go back. You are not well. You need to go home and rest." He said.

"Maybe you're right…did you feel that?" Elisa and Goliath look up and saw rain falling from the sky. Slowly at first but then gradually began to pour profusely. The wind started to pick up and they could hear the sound of thunder.

"We must find shelter. It is too dangers for us to be out here." Goliath said.

Elisa agreed, "Yeah…AHH! Landing is a good idea Ahh!"

Goliath quickly looked around trying to find a place to land. He then found an abandon building. 'It may not be the best place it will have to do until the storm passes.' Holding Elisa tightly he glided towards the building. He landed and carefully carried Elisa inside.


	3. Chapter 3

At the clock tower everyone was inside enjoying their night off. It's been a while since their last night off. So everyone is making the most it. While Broadway and Angela were helping Matt bake the cookies the others were doing their own thing. Brooklyn and Lexington were playing a new video game and Hudson was reading a book in his favorite chair. Bronx lay next to him relaxing. Everyone was enjoying themselves, having the best time that is until they heard a loud roaring sound.

"What was that?" Hudson asked.

"It sounded like thunder." Brooklyn said.

Matt walked up to the door that led to the balcony, "It looks like the storm finally hit."

"Oh dear, do you think Father and Elisa will be alright out there." Angela said.

"Don't worry Angela I'm sure their alright." Broadway said.

"Yeah I bet they found shelter from the storm. They should be fine. You know how protective Goliath can be." Lex said.

"Especially with Elisa." Brooklyn added, "He wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"You guys are right. I think they're just fine enjoying each other's company. Now let's get back to those cookies." Everyone went back to what they were doing thinking their friends are alright.

Back at the abandon building Goliath stood near the window they used to enter. He was giving Elisa some privacy. When they enter the building Elisa stumbled out of Goliath's arm walked further inside. Goliath was about to follow her but Elisa gave him a look. He knew what that look meant and decided to give her space. Though he gave her the privacy she needed he could still hear her throwing up. Goliath wanted to go and comfort her, telling her it was ok. But he wanted to respect her wishes too. So he stood by the window staring at the rain.

Elisa, on the other hand, was wiping the side of her mouth after puking her guts out. "Ok glad that over with." Elisa then noticed something her stomach wasn't hurting anymore. 'Guess I really needed that.' She thought. Taking a couple deep breaths for good measure she composed her and walked up to Goliath.

"Hey there."

"Elisa, how are you feeling?"

She smiled, "Actually I feel a lot better. The pains all gone now."

"I'm glad to hear Elisa." Goliath was glad to hear that Elisa was ok.

Elisa stared at the storm outside, "Wow, it's really pouring down." Suddenly a bright flashing light appeared in the sky along loud thunderous roar.

"Ahhh!"

Goliath turned and saw Elisa on her knees clutching her stomach.

"Elisa!" Goliath quickly kneeled next to her.

"Goliath something wrong my stomach has never hurt like this before." Elisa began to shake from the pain. Goliath saw this and gently places her in his arm, trying to comfort her. He then lifted his talon up to her forehead.

"Elisa, you are burning up. I must take you back to the clock tower." Goliath began to stand up but Elisa screamed when they moved.

"Ouch! Ahhh! Stop Big Guy it hurts too much if I move." Not wanting to hurt her anymore Goliath kneeled back down.

Elisa clutched her stomach tighter, "What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know Elisa but I'll do whatever I can to help." At least Goliath hoped he could. He didn't have a clue what to do to help her but he knew where to start from.

"Elisa tell me where does it hurt?" He asked. He needed to know where the pain and see where he can go from there.

Elisa painfully loosens her grip she had and pointed at the area on her stomach, "Here on my right side."

Goliath moved his claw to where she pointed, "Here?"

"Ahhh!"

"I'm sorry Elisa." He hardly touched her lower stomach and it caused her a great deal of pain. He knew that Elisa needed medical care and fast. Goliath looked outside. It was still raining profusely and the wind has pick up. The thunder and lightning weren't helping either. 'It's too dangers for us to glide back to the clock tower. I could go myself and leave Elisa here but…' He looked down at Elisa. She holding her stomach again and had her eyes closed due to the pain. 'I can't leave her here. Not like this.' Goliath knew what he had to do. He slowly got up from his knees. Elisa groaned in pain.

"Elisa, I must take you back to clock tower. I know that it hurts if you move but we can't stay here. I will do my best to glide as smoothly as possible."

Elisa opened her eyes and gave him a weak smile, "I…I trust you Goliath. Ouch! Ohhh!"

He smiled as he slowly got on top of the window sill. Goliath held Elisa tightly, "Are you ready?"

She nodded and took a deep breath, "I'm ready." Goliath opens his wings and leaps from the window and glided back to the clock tower.

As they glided through the storm Goliath's plan of making the ride smoothly for Elisa turned out to be impossible. The wind was blowing furiously making it hard to maneuver around. The rain wasn't helping either. Goliath did what he could to glide without hurting Elisa but to no avail. Elisa groaned and screamed in pain. A few tears fell down her cheeks; she was going in and out of consciousness as well. He'd never seen her in so much pain before. 'I must hurry before it's too late.' Finally Goliath spotted the clock tower.

"Hang on Elisa we are almost there." He said. Elisa just groans in pain.

Back at the clock Matt was pulling out a batch of cookies and placed them on top of the stove. Broadway and Angela were impressed by how well the cookies turned out.

"Great job Matt. The cookies look great." Angela said.

"Yeah Matt and the hearts came out great too." Broadway said.

"Thanks but I couldn't have done it without your guys help."

"Mmm the cookies smell really good." Brooklyn said.

"Yeah it sure does." Lex said.

"Thanks, you guys want one?" Lex and Brooklyn looked at each other nervously.

Angela couldn't help but laugh at their nervous look, "Haha don't worry boys the cookies aren't going to taste bad."

Hesitant at first they both grabbed a cookie and took a bite. And then another and another. They couldn't put the cookie down.

"Mmm Matt this taste great." Brooklyn said eating the last bite of the delicious baked good.

"You can say that again." Lex said.

"Well I'm glad you guys approve. I just hope Jenny likes them"

"Don't worry Matt I'm sure she'll love them because you made them." Angela said. Matt blushed when she said that. Suddenly they heard a voice coming from outside.

"Hello! Matt, are you still here!" They turned around and saw Goliath holding Elisa dripping wet from the rain.

"Father! Elisa!" Angela and the others quickly ran up to them.

"Goliath what is it? What's wrong?" Matt said.

"Something is very wrong with Elisa. She is in a lot of pain and losing consciousness. She also feels very feverish."

Matt took a look at Elisa. Her face looked pale and in pain. She had her eyes closed too.

"Elisa! Elisa please wake up!" Matt tried to wake her up. She just moved her head side to side and groaned in pain. He placed his hand on her forehead.

"Oh my god she really burning up!" Even though she was dripping wet from the rain Matt could still feel how hot she felt.

"AHHH! Ohhh!" Elisa screamed.

"Elisa!" Everyone became very concern for their dear friend.

"Goliath did the young lass tell you where the pain was coming from?" Hudson asked.

"Yes, the pain coming from her stomach."

"Where exactly in her stomach?" Lex asked.

"It's…its here on my right." Elisa weakly pointed at the area of her stomach.

"Oh no." Matt said. Everyone looked at him when he said that.

"What is it Matt?" Broadway asked.

"I think I might know what's wrong with Elisa."

"What?" Angela asked

"She might have appendicitis. The fever and the stomach ache are major signs. Goliath did she threw up by any chance?"

He shook his head, "Yes she did about half an hour ago."

"Crap, we have to take her to the hospital now. If we don't hurry this could become fatal."

"Ahhh!" Elisa let out another painfully cry.

"Matt can you take her to the hospital?" Hudson said.

He nodded, "Yes, the car downstairs but I can't take her through the front door of the precinct. We were lucky enough that we didn't get spotted coming in. If they find us now they're going to ask questions."

"There has to be a way." Hudson said.

Then Brooklyn got an idea, "Hey I have an idea. Goliath can take Elisa down to the car. And Matt can take her to the hospital from there."

"Great idea Brooklyn." Broadway said.

"Alright then I'll meet you downstairs." With that Matt quickly ran down the stairs and headed straight to the car.

Goliath turned his attention to his clan, "Ok everyone I'm going to take Elisa down to the car. And I'm going to follow Matt to the hospital. I want you all to stay here."

"No way!" Broadway said.

"Yeah we're not staying here knowing Elisa at the hospital. She needs us." Lex said.

"We're coming with you father. Elisa's part of our clan and clan still together." Angela said.

"That's right. No matter what happens we need to be there for Elisa." Hudson said.

Goliath couldn't help but smile, "You are all right. Elisa needs all of us. Once I drop Elisa off we'll head to the hospital". Goliath quickly ran outside holding Elisa tightly in his arms. He then hopped onto the ledge. Taking one last look at Elisa he leaped off the ledge and headed towards the car. Once he found the car Goliath slowly handed Elisa to Matt though he was hesitant to do so. Matt understood why Goliath was hesitant.

"Don't worry Goliath Elisa will be fine. She's too stubborn to let an illness bring her down."

"I trust you Matt. Please take care of her. We will follow you to hospital." Matt nodded and gently put Elisa on the back on the car. Making sure she was as comfortable as possible he closed the door and got into the driver side. He turned on the car and headed towards the hospital. After watching them leave Goliath quickly climbed up the build to the top of the clock tower where everyone was waiting. Once he reached the top of the ledge he and the rest of the clan opened their wings and glided to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt drove to the hospital at lightning speed, using the siren to help. Even with the rain pouring down and thunderous roar screaming in the sky, Matt wasn't slowing down for anything. He couldn't afford too. Elisa couldn't afford too.

"Oohhh!"

Matt looked up at his rear-view mirror. Elisa was in the fetal position clutching her stomach as if her life depended on it. He could see her shaking from the pain. She was breathing heavily and her eyes shut tight.

"Ahh!" She let another painfully scream. Matt hated seeing her in so much pain. 'I have to hurry. Elisa won't last long. I just hope appendix hasn't gotten worse. I must be close to the hospital by now.' Matt drove and drove until finally he spotted the hospital.

"Hang on Elisa we're almost there." Matt stepped on the gas pedal as he reached closer to the hospital. Finally reaching the hospital, he quickly parked at the entrance and exited the car. Opening the back door, Matt carefully picked Elisa and placed her in his arms. Elisa groans in pain when he moved her.

"I'm sorry Elisa." Matt felt horrible for causing Elisa pain but he needed to get her inside and fast. Making sure Elisa was secured in his arms, he quickly ran inside the hospital.

Meanwhile above the stormy sky the gargoyles did their best to follow Matt's car, though it was a challenge to say the least. The wind and rain made it difficult to for them to glide. But they did their best to follow. Goliath couldn't stop thinking about Elisa and how sick she looked. He had never seen her like this before. It scared him. 'I should have known something was wrong when I first saw her tonight. I should have turned around as soon as she felt pain while gliding. If something happens to her I…' Goliath thoughts were interrupted when Brooklyn spoke.

"Look I see the hospital." Brooklyn said. Sure enough they were close to reaching Manhattan General Hospital. Goliath looked down and saw Matt carrying Elisa inside the building.

'Hang on Elisa…please for me' Goliath thought as the clan reached the rooftop.

Inside the hospital Matt ran straight to the emergency clinic. When he got there he found a nurse and a doctor talking about the storm.

"Doctor please I need your help!"

The doctor and nurse turned their attention to the young and carrying a woman in his arm.

"What wrongs son?" The doctor asked.

"My friend Elisa, she has a fever and abdominal pain on her lower right side. She threw up too. I think its appendicitis."

"Ohh! Ahh!"

"Nurse quick bring me a gurney!" The nurse ran to retrieve the gurney. She quickly returned and Matt laid her down. Elisa quickly moved into the fetal position.

The doctor examined her. He took her temperature and was shock to see how high it was. He then needed to check her stomach. He barely placed any pressure on her stomach and it caused Elisa a great deal of pain.

"Ahhh!"

"We must get her into surgery fast. I fear she has a ruptured appendix. Nurse gather any available staff and meet me at the OR." The nurse nodded and ran for help.

"You come with me." The doctor said to Matt as he pushed the gurney towards the OR. As they got closer to the OR a few more nurses and another doctor met up with them. The doctor informed them of the situation.

"Patient name is Elisa. She has low blood pressure, fever and severe abdominal pain lower right side. Nurses please prepare her for surgery. Doctor would you mind wheeling her in. I need to speak with the young man." Everyone nodded and did what they were told. The doctor then turns his attention to Matt.

"I'm going to need you to say out here. There is a waiting room down the hall. I'll come and give you an update as soon as possible."

"How long will the surgery take?"

The doctor wasn't sure how to answer that, "To be honest, it depends on how infected her appendix is. It may take a few hours. So it's best to sit and wait."

"But.."

The doctor put a stern hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry son, she's in good hand."

"I know just…please save my friend." He nodded and with that the doctor enters the OR, leaving Matt alone in the hallway. He stood there for a while, staring at the OR door. Matt didn't want to move he was afraid too. But then he remembered.

"The guys! I should tell them what's going on." Matt took on last look at the door and headed towards the roof.

On top of the roof the clan was going crazy with worry. The only thing that brought them some relief was that the rain had finally stopped.

"Do you think Elisa will be alright?" Angela asked.

"Of course she will. She's Elisa after all." Brooklyn said.

"That's right. Elisa wouldn't let something as an illness brings her down." Broadway added.

"I know but… I've never seen Elisa like that before. I've never seen anyone so sick and in pain. It scares me." Angela hugged herself when she said that. Goliath understood what his daughter was feeling. They all did. They were all scared. Everyone was silent not knowing what exactly to say. Elisa was their friend, a member of their clan. Something happens to one of them it affects them all.

"We must have faith my daughter." Everyone looked at Goliath, "Faith…that Elisa will pull though and I know she will. She's strong as all of us combined and her spirit is even stronger." They all smiled. Goliath was right they needed to have faith in Elisa. Suddenly they heard the door swing open.

"Matt." Everyone ran up to him.

"What happen?"

"Is Elisa going to be alright?"

"What did the doctor say?"

Hudson tried to calm everyone down, "Lads, Lass please. We need to give Matt a chance to speak." Everyone calm down a bit and just look at Matt.

"Good, now Matt do you have any news about young Elisa."

Matt lowered his head a bit, "Not much. She's…she's going into surgery. I'm not sure how long she would be. The doctor said it would take hours depending on how infected it is. All we can do now it wait."

"That's it. We just stand here and wait?" Lex said. Matt numbly nodded.

"I have to back downstairs. As soon as get anything I'll let you guys know." With that Matt turned around and headed back downstairs, leaving the others hoping and praying that their dear friend will pull through.

 _Inside the operating room_

The nurses were preparing Elisa for the anesthesia in the operating room as the doctor from before, now in scrubs came up to talk to Elisa.

"Alright Elisa we're going to put you to sleep now. By the time you walk up you're going to feel a whole lot better. Ok"

Elisa smiled weakly at the doctor, "Ok." The nurse then placed the mask around her mouth as Elisa drifted off to sleep. During the surgery the doctor's fear came to be when he saw how infected her appendix was.

"Just as I fear her appendix rupture is very severe…I don't like the looks of that. There's an absence formed around the rupture. She suffered some significant lost of blood. Nurse please confirm her blood type." The nurse quickly went to check as they continue with the surgery, "We need some suction here." They needed to clean the infected area as much as possible. Then something happened.

"She's hemorrhaging!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so sorry for the long wait. It has been crazy these past week. Between work and school, my computer acting up I didn't have time to write. But now that everything is calm I finally was able to write the final chapter. Thanks for being so patient with me. While without further ado here's the final chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

' _Tick…Tick…Tick'_

The sound…the lonely sound of the clock ticking the seconds away. Matt hated that sound. Every ticking sound he heard meant another second passed by without hearing a word about Elisa. Two hours…it had been two hours since Elisa went into surgery. Two hours without hearing a single word from the doctor. Matt tried his best to think positively but as time went on, negative thoughts started to creep in.

'Why is it taking so long? Was her appendix that bad? What if something else happened?' Mat shook his head. 'No I can't…I can't think like that. Elisa is fine. I know she is.'

' _Tick…Tick…Tick'_

He annoying glared at the clock, wanting so badly to grab and smash it into a pieces. Matt got up from his chair and began to pace back and forth.

"God, I'm going crazy waiting here, I can't imagine what the guys are going through." He said as he continued to pace, waiting for someone to give him some news.

 _On the rooftop_

"God, I can't take it anymore!" Brooklyn yelled.

"Lad calm down." Hudson said.

"I'm sorry it just… why haven't we heard anything yet?"

"Yeah, we've been waiting for so long now. I thought Matt would have come up and tell us at least something by now." Lex said.

"Do you think something happen in surgery?" Broadway asked.

"You mean that Elisa might have…"She didn't need to finish the sentence. Everyone knew what she was thinking. They couldn't help but think of the worst case scenario. Angela shook her head trying to get rid of those negative thoughts. Goliath saw the looks on his clan faces. He knew that everyone was scared and worried about Elisa. He was too. Not hearing a word for what seemed like an eternity for him was the hardest thing for him. Seeing the worried faces of his clan he knew he had to say something.

"We mustn't think such negative thoughts." Goliath said as he walk up to his daughter. "I know that we haven't heard much from Matt as of yet but we have to stay positive. Like Matt said before this surgery takes time. I believe that the doctors are doing everything in their power to make sure Elisa will feel better. She will be alright. I just know it." Everyone let Goliath words sink in. They needed to stay positive, not just for them but for Elisa.

Angela gave her father a loving hug, "You're right father, and we need to stay positive. For Elisa's sake." Goliath happily returns the hug. Though Goliath is running his mind with worry, he needed to be strong for his clan, himself but most of all for Elisa.

 _In the waiting room_

Matt was still pacing, it wasn't until he started getting dizzy from walking back and forth so much he decided to stop. Just as he was about to sit down a voice came through the waiting room.

"Excuse me young man." Matt looked up and saw the doctor from earlier.

"Doctor!" He quickly got up and walked up to him.

"Doctor, how's Elisa? I haven't heard anything. Is she alright? Please tell me she's alright."

The doctor could hear the concern and fear in his voices. He felt awful for not being able to inform him about Elisa sooner. "I'm sorry to keep you in the dark for so long. We had some trouble during surgery."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Elisa appendix rupture was worse than I anticipated. She had some abscess around the rupture which we had to clean up before remove it. However while operating on it she began to bleed profusely from one of her blood vessels. I'm going to be honest with you we…we almost lost her because of it."

Matt eyes grew in horror when he heard that. The doctor saw this and quickly continued," Don't worry son we were able to stop the bleeding and safely remove the appendix. She's going to be just fine. Though her body is very exhausted from fighting the infection, so she's going to stay here and rest for a couple of days a week at most. I have to say Ms. Elisa is one tough fighter.

Matt couldn't help but smile, "Yeah she's a tough cookie. Can I go see her?"

"Of course follow me." The doctor led Matt through the long hallway, up the elevator and down another long hallway until finally reaching her room. He then opened the door and Matt slowly walked inside. When he reached her bedside Matt gently grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Elisa going to be waking up soon. She's going to feel sore but it will go away in a couple of days."

"Doctor I can't thank you enough. You saved her life."

"All in a day's work son. Well I'll leave you two alone. But you can't stay too long. She's going to need as much rest as possible."

"Don't worry I won't stay too long. Thanks again Doc." The doctor smiled and left. Matt turned his attention back to Elisa. She was still sleeping and Matt couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked.

"I'm glad you made it ok Elisa and I know the guys would be glad too." Matt gave her hand one last squeeze before heading out the door. It was time he gave his friends some good news.

Back on the rooftop everyone was sitting around waiting, hoping for Matt to come upstairs and tell them something. Just then they heard the door opening. They quickly got up when they saw Matt coming through the door.

"Matt!" Broadway yelled as they all ran up to him.

"Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting for so long."

"It's alright Matt but do you have any news about Elisa?" Goliath asked though he and everyone else was afraid of what Matt might say.

Matt smiled easing their fear, "Elisa's going to be just fine the doctor was able to remove her appendix safely and she's resting right now. She's going to wake up soon."

Everyone was overjoyed to hear that their dear friend was going to be alright.

"Oh I'm so happy Elisa's going to be alright." Angela said.

"Yeah, I knew all along that she was going to be fine." Brooklyn said.

"Well Elisa is tough; nothing was going to bring her down." Lex said. Everyone agree Elisa is one tough woman. Matt was happy to hear everyone's reaction but then his face became serious. Goliath notices this and became concerned.

"Matt, what is it?" Everyone looked at him and saw how serious his face was.

"Matt, what's wrong? You said Elisa was ok right?" Broadway said. Matt wasn't sure whether or not he should mentioned it but they had the right to know.

"Well…something did happen to Elisa during surgery that you guys should know."

"What happened lad?" Hudson asked.

"During surgery the doctor ran into some trouble. The appendix was worst than anticipated and while removing it she started bleeding from a blood vessel. She…she almost died."

The clan couldn't believe what Matt just told them. Elisa, their dear friend and a member of their clan almost died. This could have been their last time they see her and that scared them.

"But Elisa is fine right?" Lex said

"Yeah she's fine, going to be sore for a couple of days but fine none the less."

"Can we go see her?" Angela asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, I think that Elisa would love to see you guys. I just need to go to her room to open the window. It's in the fourth floor the third window towards the end of the building." And with that Matt headed back to Elisa's room. The clan just stood there reflecting on what Matt just told them. Elisa was fine, though she almost died at the end she was alright. After a few moments of silence Goliath spoke.

"Come everyone, let us go and see Elisa." He then walked up towards the ledge, opened his wings and began to glide towards her room. Everyone soon followed.

Mat got to Elisa's room fairly quickly. As he entered the room Elisa was still asleep. He walked up to the window and unlocked it so the guys could come in. Just as he unlocked the window Matt heard some movement coming from behind. He turned around and saw Elisa slowly waking up. He quickly rushed to her side.

"Elisa."

Elisa slowly opened her eyes. She looked around trying to figure out where she was, "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"You're at the hospital." She turned around and saw Matt standing next to her. Elisa gave him a smile, "Hey Matt."

"Hey yourself. Had a nice nap?"

She chuckled a bit, "You can say that." She slowly sat up on her bed though her stomach was sore. As though she just did a thousand ab crunches.

"Oh man." She said as she rubbed her stomach to ease the soreness.

"Ease Elisa, don't strain yourself. You're going to be sore for a while."

"What happened? I don't remember much about tonight."

"Well…"

"Elisa!" They turned around and saw the clan entering her room.

"Oh Elisa we're so glad that you're ok." Angela said as she carefully gave her a hug.

"Thanks Angela."

"How are you feeling lass?" Hudson ask

"Sore."

"Well having major surgery can do that to you." Matt said.

"I had surgery?" Everyone looked at each other not knowing how to explain what happened.

"Elisa, what is the last thing you do remember?" Goliath asked.

Elisa thought hard for a moment, "Well…the last thing I remember was going on patrol with you and my stomach was hurting. But this pain was nothing I've felt before. Then the rain started to poor down like crazy. So we took shelter at an abandon building. My stomach pains were getting worse and worse. After that it's all a blur."

"I'm not surprised; Goliath told us you were blacking out from the pain." Brooklyn said.

"So what was wrong with me?" She asked.

"You're appendix ruptured that's why you were in so much pain. And not from eating my cookies." Matt said with a smirk. Elisa couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"So they removed my appendix huh?"

"Yup and you should be up and about in a couple of days a week at most."

"So the surgery was smooth sailing all the way." Everyone looked at each other. They were debating whether or not they should tell her. Elisa noticed the looks they had.

"Ok what's going on? What with the looks on you guys face?"

"We should tell her." Broadway said.

"Tell me what?"

"Yeah she does have the right to know." Lex said.

"Know what?!" Elisa was starting to get impatient and hated being in the dark. Goliath noticed the impatient sound coming from her voice. He walked up to her and took her hand into his.

"Elisa while you were in surgery one of your blood vessels began to bleed very profusely. You almost didn't make it because of it."

Elisa couldn't believe it; she almost died in the operation table, "Whoa." It was the only thing she could say.

"Yes, but the doctor was able to stop the bleeding. You are going to be ok now." Goliath then squeezed her hand just to prove that she was going to be ok.

Elisa smiled, "I'm just glad this ordeal is over with. I hope I didn't scare you guys."

"What? Scare us? Nah we knew you were going to pull through." Brooklyn said. Elisa raised her eyebrow.

"Well we were scared but just a little bit. We knew that in the end it will turn out ok." Lex said.

"Yeah you're a tough fighter Elisa." Broadway said. Matt smile knowing that the doctor said the exact same thing.

"Come on guys we need to let Elisa rest." Matt said. Elisa was about to protest but when she opened her mouth a yawn came out instead of words. She smiled shyly at everyone as they each gave her a hug goodbye and headed out the window, leaving Matt and Goliath left in the room.

"I'll come by later on and check up on you. I'll even bring some cookies I baked."

Elisa eyes widened a bit in horror, "Umm thanks Matt I can hardly wait."

Matt laughed, "Haha don't worry. These cookies are much better than the last ones. Angela and Broadway are great teachers. And having Brooklyn and Lex as the test subjects helped too."

"I'm looking forward to it." She said with a smile.

Matt walked up to her and gave her a hug, "Glad you made it out ok Elisa."

"Me too and thanks Matt for everything." And with that Matt left the room leaving Elisa and Goliath alone. They didn't say a word to each other. They weren't sure what to say. After a few moments of silence Elisa spoke.

"So tonight was one crazy night."

"Indeed."

"It's weird you know. One minute I was fine, the next my appendix ruptures and I almost died in the operating table. You never know what going to happen to you until it finally happens."

He agreed, "Yes, life works in mysterious ways."

"I'm sorry that I scared you guys."

Goliath bend down wanting to see her eye to eye, "Elisa none of this is your fault. This was something no one could predict could happen." He then decided to do something bold, "Just like you didn't predict this." He lends forward and planted a short but sweet kiss. Elisa blushed as she brought her hand on her lips. She then smiled at the Big Guy for his boldness.

"Nope I could say I couldn't predict that. But I'm glad it happened." Elisa then yawned again.

"Time to rest now Elisa." Goliath then helped her lay down back on the bed.

"I'm glad that you are alright and didn't us. And…didn't leave me."

"I'm glad too." Elisa slowly began closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. Goliath smiled as he brought the blanket up a little higher making sure she is comfortable.

"Sleep well my Elisa." He lends forward and kisses her in the forehead. Elisa felt the kiss and smiled. Taking one last look at Elisa, Goliath quietly walked up to the window and leaped out of the room, knowing that though life can be unpredictable at times you still have the power to make sure those unpredictable moments can be something worthwhile.

The End.


End file.
